


Miracle Child

by CSIalchemist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Chloe Decker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIalchemist/pseuds/CSIalchemist
Summary: We all know that Amenadiel was the one who blessed Penelope Decker so she can conceive a child. But what's the story behind that photograph in the bar?
Relationships: John Decker/Penelope Decker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Miracle Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Lucifer fanfic so please get me positive feedback.

**Miracle Child**

**_Winter, Early 1981_ **

Amenadiel entered the bar, looking around for his target. He didn’t know or understand why his Father told him to do this. He just had to find this woman, Penelope Decker, bless her, and go home. An in-and-out job. 

This was nothing like going down to Earth and dragging Lucifer back to Hell again two years ago in 1978. He had a nice run for the few months he spent wandering the earth until Amenadiel dragged him back to Hell again at their Father’s behest. Father said Lucifer was needed back in Hell to deal with a few dozen new arrivals from that tragic incident in Guyana. St. Peter hadn't done that much paperwork since the Titanic sank. Amenadiel recalled going to Hell a few months following the tragedy and Lucifer was frustrated with how to torture the ringleader of the whole operation (“This Jones fellow never shuts up, Brother! Not even Mazikeen can make him stop!”).

Amenadiel’s eyes then landed on a young woman sitting alone at a table nursing a glass of wine. She looked like she had been crying recently if her red, puffy, wet eyes were anything to go by.

Amenadiel knew that he couldn’t just waltz up to her and bless her all willy-nilly. One of the biggest rules he always followed was not to expose his divinity to any mortal. He would just do it how his Father would answer prayers: Do it without being noticed. Subtly was key.

“A woman crying into her drink usually means something is wrong,” he said, approaching the despondent woman.

Penelope looked up from her drink. “Why do you care?” she asked miserably.

Amenadiel shrugged and sat down across from her. “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed upset.”

A waitress walked by. “You want anything, hon?” she asked Amenadiel.

Amenadiel looked between her and Penelope. “I’ll have… whatever she’s having,” he stuttered. The waitress nodded and walked away.

Penelope looked at Amenadiel. “What do you want from me?” she asked.

“I’m just a good Samaritan who is willing to lend an ear to a woman who clearly needs one,” he answered.

The waitress came back with a glass of wine for Amenadiel before leaving again.

Penelope sighed. “I just found out from my doctor that I’m…”

Amenadiel leaned in. “You’re… what?”

Penelope started sobbing. “I’m… I’m… I’m barren!” she cried.

“Barren?”

“As a wasteland! I’ll never have kids! Ever!” Penelope cried before breaking down into a storm of tears. Amenadiel reached out and patted her hand.

“Relax. I’m sure the doctors were mistaken. You can’t be the problem,” he tried to assure her.

“I am the problem!” she exclaimed. “My husband John and I have been trying for months.” She then released a sigh to calm herself down. “Then we discussed adoption.”

“You don’t want to adopt?” Amenadiel asked in confusion.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the idea of adopting a child,” Penelope assured him. “But if I adopted a child… I wouldn’t be able to… _experience_ being pregnant. Seeing my belly grow, going to doctor’s appointments and seeing my ultrasound, having my friends throw a baby shower…” She then had the saddest smile Amenadiel had ever seen in his entire existence. “That feeling of holding my newborn baby in my arms for the first time ever. Seeing the look on my husband’s face when he holds him… or her… for the first time.” Tears streamed down her face. “Now I can never experience that.” She wiped the tears away. “I don’t have to have several kids. I’d be happy with having only one. I just want to be a mother.”

It was now or never. She wouldn’t see or feel anything. 

He put his hand back on top of hers. “Do not listen to that doctor,” he said. “Keep trying. You’re still young. Don’t give up yet.”

Penelope looked at Amenadiel, the tiniest spark of hope appeared in her eyes. 

“You think so?”

“You can always try another doctor.”

“You know what? Maybe you’re right. What does that doctor know? I can always try another doctor like you said, right?”

Amenadiel smiled, his work finally done. “That’s the spirit,” he cheered.

The waitress appeared again. “Everything alright now?” she asked. The two looked up. She was holding a camera. She then looked at Amenadiel. “This young lady here was such a wreck when she came here. I’m glad someone came to cheer her up. If I weren’t on the clock, I’d have done it myself.” She held up the camera in her hands. “Mind if I take a picture?”

The angel and the mortal looked at each other. Penelope shrugged. “I guess it’s okay. Not every day I make a new friend.”

The waitress snapped a photo of them before Amenadiel could say anything. “That one’s gonna be a keeper,” she said. She then left the two of them alone.

Penelope finished her drink and stood up. “Well, thank you for that pep talk. I’m feeling much better now,” she told Amenadiel.

Amenadiel gulped down his drink and also stood up. “Let me call you a cab. You’ve been drinking and I wouldn’t want your night to be ruined by a car accident,” he offered.

Penelope nodded. “I’ll pay for your drink. It’s the least I can do.”

As soon as a cab arrived, Penelope turned to Amenadiel. “Thank you,” she said, “for listening to my problems and failures.”

Amenadiel shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder. “They are not failures. They are just obstacles you will overcome,” he assured.

Penelope nodded again and got into the cab then drove off. Amenadiel smiled to himself. His work was done. He flew back home, letting his Father know that his task was complete. A small part of his mind nagged at him as to why he carried out said task but he forced it down into the depths of his mind. He was sure his Father knew what He was doing.

A few weeks of more trying later, Penelope Decker discovered she was pregnant.

~0~0~0~

**_Nine months later, November 6, 1981_ **

“Okay, Penelope, we’re almost there! Push!” the doctor encouraged her. Penelope pushed again with an ear-splitting cry and she felt her baby leave her body. A shrill little cry filled the room. “Congratulations! It’s a girl.”

John, who was standing right beside her, had tears leaking out of his eyes. “Pen, she’s so beautiful,” he said softly as the doctor handed the baby girl to the nurses. They wrapped her up in blankets and handed her to Penelope.

“She’s perfect,” Penelope said, her eyes also flooded with tears.

“She’s a miracle,” John added.

“Our little miracle.”

John leaned in to get a closer look at his new daughter. “She kind of looks like a monkey,” he noted.

“John!” Penelope scolded. “All babies look like this.”

John laughed. “She’s as cute as a monkey. My little monkey!”

Penelope then giggled. “Well, when you put it that way…”

A nurse then approached the new parents. “Do we have a name for our little lady?” she asked sweetly.

Penelope handed the baby to the nurse who then took her away to clean her up. “What do you think, John?” she asked.

“What about Jane? After my mom?” he asked.

Penelope grimaced. “Your mom? You know your mom can’t stand me!” she argued. “It can be her middle name to keep the woman off my back but I want our baby’s first name to be meaningful.”

The two parents swapped names for a few minutes when the nurse came back with the baby. “Have we decided?” she asked.

“What about Chloe?” asked John.

“‘Chloe’?” Penelope repeated.

John shrugged. “Yeah. It means ‘blooming’ or ‘fertility’ in Greek. And with what we went through to get here…”

Penelope smiled brightly. “That’s perfect,” she said. She then looked at the nurse. “Her name is Chloe. Chloe Jane Decker.”

The nurse smiled. “Chloe it is then.” She then looked at John. “Would you like to hold her?”

John’s eyes started to water again as he slowly nodded. The nurse came and carefully handed baby Chloe over to her new father all the while telling him how to properly hold her.

John looked at Chloe, tears slowly going down his cheeks again. “Hello Chloe,” he greeted softly, “I’m your daddy.”

Chloe cooed before she started to squirm in her father’s arms. Her tiny hand poked out of the blanket. John carefully moved his hand so his newborn daughter could grip his finger but she soon started sucking on it.

Penelope laughed. “I think she’s hungry.”

John handed Chloe back to her mother. “Entering the world is bound to make anybody hungry,” he quipped.

Penelope lowered her shirt and started nursing the baby. “Our little miracle,” she repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> I love backstories. It helps me understand a character more about where they're coming from. After Lucifer finds the photograph of Amenadiel and Chloe's mom in that bar, it made me wonder how that meeting went. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
